candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 452
|moves = |target = |blockers = |spaces = 81 |candies = |previous = 451 |prevtype = Jelly |next = 453 |nexttype = Order }} Level 452 is the twelfth level in Butterscotch Boulders and the one hundred second candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 80 striped candies and score at least 80,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the need to create colour bomb + striped candy combinations to meet the number of striped candy requirement which in turn gives few points (points are awarded only for creating the striped candies and not the combination), with only 40 moves available and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *Creating 80 striped candies in 40 moves means that two striped candies need to be created and activated per move. Hence, the only way to do this is to create at least 4 colour bomb + striped candy combinations. This can be difficult as cascades can very easily set special candies off or ruin combinations. Also, if you don't get rid of the chocolate and liquorice locks, it will ruin your plans. Get rid of them as fast as you can for space. *The previous version of this level is easier as there are constant spawning of mystery candy. With the current version however, it has been buffed by removing the spawning of mystery candy. Stars Strategy *Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are a MUST. You will definitely fail this level if you do not make at least one colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Under ideal conditions, you need at least four colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Try getting rid of the chocolate as fast as you can or else it can ruin your plans of passing this level - no matter how good your score is. *Watch the moves you make, as you may accidentally set off a colour bomb or striped candy you had been wanting to use later on. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful as the starting board space is limited). *The order gives 80,000 points (80 striped candies x 1,000 points per striped candy = 80,000 points earned). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 200,000 points. *Clearing the blockers to increase available board space reduces the number of moves, aggravating the problem of meeting the order and getting three stars. *Even if colour bombs are made, most of them have to be matched with striped candies to meet the order. *Compounding the above point is that the colour bomb + striped candy combination has to be done many times. Since points are not awarded for making the combination, it means that players will only earn few points from just the striped candies. *The three star target score is high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 130,000 - 190,000 points. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the order gives the player 80,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Butterscotch Boulders levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Buffed levels Category:Very hard levels